A Lost Cause
by Tayler104
Summary: Landon is immediately attracted to a new girl in school, and things get weird. His fingers tingle constantly, he is burning things, and is in complete denial. When Hazel is sent to find the Oracle that could change the world of Avalon, she is sure she will screw it up. Read the beginning of A Lost Cause to find out what happens when Magicians collide with angels.


A Lost Cause

The Sound of sirens and the smell of burning wood is the last thing I can remember before being in the hospital.

I woke up to my aunt Daisy staring right at me. I had no clue what was going on. "How are you feeling?" My aunt whispered to me. "My head… it hurts." "I'll go get the nurse." She got up and hurried out of the room. _I just wish I could remember what happened to me_. My aunt walked in with the nurse not far behind her with some pain medication. "Do you remember anything that happened?" Daisy asked me. "Not really." "Your house caught fire in the middle of the night. I'm so sorry." Tears starting to stream down her face. "You're the only one who made it out alive. When they went to your parent's room they wouldn't let us save them until we got you out first. The firemen got you out just in time and when they went back for your parents it was too late." Her words ran through my body like ice, I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Landon you are going to be staying with me, if that's okay with you."

I checked the fridge for some milk, seven years later and I still can't stop thinking about that day. Even now I can't really remember much of what happened before the hospital. I chugged the milk right out of the carton, aunt Daisy hates that. I grabbed my back pack and phone off the kitchen table, and checked the time. I missed a text from aunt Daisy. _Business meeting held off till tomorrow be home Tuesday night good luck on your first day of being a junior. love you. _Aunt Daisy is a project manager for some car company; she's always traveling to Virginia for meetings. I read the text over again, I'm going to have a hell of a party tonight.

I grabbed the keys out of my back pack and walked to my cherry red '97 mustang that I treated like my baby. Wouldn't let anyone touch it. I opened the door and checked the house across the street that the Peterson family moved out of a couple months back. Crazy loons always showed up complaining about the loud noises coming from the house, a.k.a my music. Still couldn't figure out how they heard it from across the street.

The house-for-sale sign wasn't up at the moment and a shiny silver Porsche was parked in the driveway. Odd. If I could afford a Porsche there is no way in hell id be living in this dank neighborhood. I realized I was gripping the door handle too hard and smelled something burning. I saw smoke rise up in front of me, curling, up in a dark gray cloud. I looked down and quickly removed my hand. The handle sizzled and was crusted with burnt metal. Did I just burn the car? I quickly got in ignoring the weirdest thing in my life before I convinced myself I as crazy. I just finished therapy for the fire 2 years ago and I was not going back. I turned up 98 Rock and sped away.

I pulled up to school and my parking spot was taken again. Great I had to park by the garbage bins. Before I even locked my car door my girlfriend, Bianca embraced me with millions of kisses. A few kids were staring at us and I finally broke free. Her constant nag for attention was getting a bit annoying. "Babe people are staring" I murmured in her ear. "Let them, there just jealous!" She grinned. She could look so innocent sometimes. She grabbed my hand and led me away from my car. I couldn't help but stare at her tan legs in the short pink skirt. So school dress code alert. So did not care. I looked up as she rambled on about the back to school dance. "I can't wait! You have to have a matching tie though so I will totally go with you to pick it out. Since I already got my dress and everything! It going to be perfect!" She squealed and tossed her auburn hair over her shoulder. She turned around and ruffled my hair. "There you go all fixed! So anyways…" I spiked my hair back up, a bit annoyed by her excitement for the dance. I hated dancing just as much as I hated when she tried to alter my looks, which was constantly.

Our little summer fling turned into a relationship that I wasn't really prepared for. We had nothing in common but the same friends. My best friend Chris told me I was lucky, she was the hottest and most popular girl in school. It doesn't really matter to me though. I could care less how many people she had worshipping at her feet**.**

We arrived at her locker and I mostly tuned out of the whole 'dance' conversation. "Hey, my man Landon!" Chris yelled from down the hall. "What's up?, where have you been all summer!" I said as he hugged me. "California man, you haven't seen hot women till' you've seen Cali women!" He grinned. All he thought about was girls and football practice. Being the school quarterback made him feel superior since he was only a junior. "Is that all you think about is ass?" I said. "Well, you have some so us single men gotta hunt for it." He brushed his blond hair out of his eyes. "What's your first period?" he asked. I looked at Bianca as she gossiped and chatted about the summer's events with the new cheer team. She grinned at me, noticing I was watching. I smiled and turned back to Chris. "Uh, Pre-calculus with Mr. Fiddle." "Landon, babe can you come here!" Bianca called. I was really hoping the bell would ring right now. "Catch up with you later, man" I went to cross the hall when about the hottest girl I have ever seen walked through the main hall doors. Every single person turned to look at her and here I was drooling in the middle of the hallway. Oh god she was coming towards me. She looked like a freaking goddess. She was blonde with maybe green eyes but I couldn't tell from here. Her red dress hugged every curve and I hardly noticed the equally hot brunette behind her. She looked just as fierce but I couldn't take my eyes off the blonde. I felt a weird tingling in my fingers but ignored it when she stopped in front of me. _Be cool Landon. Be cool. Your girlfriend is 5 feet away from you. _

Hazel

I walked into the school not knowing anyone but Rebecca, My sister that decided against all dangers, to come to school with me. She picked out my outfit and everything, the red dress was a little much for my taste, but I had no idea how kids dressed in school these days. _A new start. A clean slate._ Maybe here at Powder Springs High I could live a normal life for a while. It would be nice to run away from all my problems, but I was here on a mission. And going to school was just part of it. If I screwed this up, well shit, I had no idea. I was sort of the reckless type. I prefer the word fun, though.

My sister was sent to keep 'a watchful eye on me'. I pleaded and begged her to come to school with me and she caved. "I can't believe your making me do this." She murmured from behind me. I grinned and opened the doors to the main school hall. As soon as I opened the doors everyone stared, some open-mouthed. Is there something in my teeth? Wait… it's the dress. I took in my surroundings noticing how casual the other students dressed. I absorbed the attention and stood up tall. I walked down the hall and noticed one person in particular staring at me. I couldn't shake the immediate attraction I got from him. I mentally hit myself already hearing Ms. Cleo's words. "… and make sure _not_ to get infatuated in any way with any humans boys,_ at all." _I focused back my attention on him and walked forward. His eyesr followed my every move and it took everything in me not to go talk to that boy, but no. I was on the most important mission I would probably ever have.

Landon

Holy crap I don't even remember how long I stood there, mesmerized. _God,_ she was beautiful. The tingling in my fingers grew intense, the closer she got to me. She passed me and my eyes followed every inch of her body. Her eyes were a bright hazel, almost unreal. She winked and my breath caught in my throat. "Um… Landon?" Oh yeah, my girlfriend, uh… crap, what was he name? Bianca. Bianca was calling me. Still in a trance, she walked in front of me snapping her fingers. She looked pissed to the max. "Sorry, Bianca, I was-""Eye- raping the new blonde, yeah I saw. Geez Landon way to make it obvious! I am your girlfriend you know, I can tell when you're completely checking out another girl!"

Yeah well, the whole 'girlfriend' thing was definitely going to change soon. Bianca had to be the center of attention for everything and she was a complete bitch. All she does is complain for god sakes. Why am I still with her than? I had no clue. I wasn't much for breaking hearts. But I've decided that I had to end it soon if I had any shot at getting to know this new girl.

"We have to talk, can you meet me after class at my locker." I said in a low voice to Bianca. "I guess," she replied in that same bitchy tone she always has when she's in a bad mood. I could already tell she wasn't going to take the news well.

The bell rang. Finally I could get away. I rushed to first period to see what knuckleheads I was stuck with. I walked in the door; so far I didn't know anyone in the class. Great. I took a seat in the back of the room. The only thing that went through my mind was how I was I going to tell Bianca I didn't want to be with her anymore. I hope she doesn't cause a big scene. Wait, why are my fingers tingling?

Before I could think anything of it, the girl in the red dress walked in. She looked confused and lost. All my worries about telling Bianca slowly drifted away.

The only thing I could worry about this moment, is if she was going to sit near me. She walked down the aisles of desks searching for a place to sit. Slowly she gets closer, and closer. Her bright eyes find mine. Now I'm sure she's going to sit near me, but she turns and walks away.

Today's just not my day I guess. The wink was a dead giveaway she was interested? Right? Did she even wink at all? That just made me all the more curious about her. She seems different, A good different. When she's around I get this weird feeling.

Hormones I'm guessing.

Hazel

The strange black-haired green-eyed totally hot drool-worthy human wasn't in any more of my classes and I was a little bummed. I already decided after I didn't sit next to him in 1st than I would later on. My sister skipped after first-period to look around the school and to do some 'real' work on the mission. Whatevs. I was kind of enjoying school, I think. Okay, well I wasn't actually doing any work but I was definitely intrigued by the things my history teacher was talking about in 7th period. He was talking about how the North American Indian tribes made sacrifices and worshipped many gods. Silly Indians had no idea that their chief was a lying scum bag and took all their offerings for himself. There weren't multiple gods for different occurrences. But off course that meant multiple riches and entertaining sacrifices. After explaining my logic to everyone in my head, I looked around at my mundane classmates. Most were actually paying attention, but there was one that was a little off from the rest. He was doodling what looked like some sort of ancient symbols. Huh, maybe he was the one this whole mission was about. The bell rang and he glanced me before slamming his notebook close. I mentally noted that I would look into him later.

After school I went to the office and tried to think of some tricks I could use on the mundane principal so I could get ideas on who this boy was in my class. Right as I was about to walk into the office, my sister poked me in my side. "Rebecca!" "Guess what?" She said, ignoring the fact that I hate being tickled. I groaned. "I already found out who that creepy boy was in your 7th period." _What? How did she-_ "I swear if you don't stop tapping into my thoughts I'm going to punch you in the throat." She knew I also hated that. Hmm, I guess I hate a lot of things. " Yeah, sure, anyways, 1- stop thinking so much about that silly human boy from this morning, 2- that weird boy, is just weird, I got nothing on him, and 3- We are here on a mission so get a grip." _Alright one more smart comment and I was going to snap. _"Before you get all pissy on me I am leaving you. Mother needs me to take her place in Avalon Court today and I'm so nervous so I have to go practice a speech or something, love you, good luck!" And just like that she poofed and was gone from the human world. Okay, that was mega weird and now I have no lead on my mission. Whoa, cool, I sounded like some sort of spy on a quest or something. Ms. Cleo from Avalon Prep Academy made it clear this was the last time I would have a chance at becoming a full Magicist. I kind of screwed up a lot. Anyways my sister was older so she could take over my mom's position in Avalon Court. They make all the decisions up there. She was also special because she could read minds and that kind of hit a nerve sometimes. I spun on my heels away from the office door and headed to the main hall. I heard a sort of muffled cry in the hallway and walked faster, the crying growing louder as I practically ran. I peeked around the corner of blue lockers and heard a muffled scream. I watched a hooded figure run out the school doors. I peeked further around the lockers and a small frail girl was on the ground in a fetal position, unconscious. Blood seeped through a small wound in her head.


End file.
